New Territory
by swiftylove93
Summary: Story of Santana and Brittany and how their relationship developed. It is loosely related to the events that happened in Glee but we see much more than what they show on tv. The good stuff
1. I'm Santana, the HBIC

SANTANA'S POV

Glee club was seriously going to be the end of me. I am a hot bitch, I have razor blades in my hair god damnit! I don't need this shit dragging down my reputation. Being back up to man hands is not what I care to do in my spare time…. At all. In fact, everyone knows that I can out sing her any day.

Im only in here because Quinn thinks that man hands is trying to get all over her man. Gross! Who wants to be with puffy pyramid nipples anyways? Seriously, he is about as sexy as a cabbage patch kid. She needs someone hot- like puck, except she can't have him, because he is all mine! At least I still have a football player as arm candy to keep my rep up. Even if he is annoying at times, he is good to have around.

"Santana! Santana! Are you even listening to me? I said we need to come up with a plan to get berry away from finn!"

"That's your problem, Quinn. Not mine! You already have me joining glee to keep an eye on her. What more do you want me to do?"

" I don't know Santana, maybe show a little more support?"

"More support? More support? I don't care to help you keep the ogre and honestly I don't see why you like to keep him around. Sure he had the whole star quarterback status going on for a little while, but ever since he dropped it to be in that stupid Glee club, I don't see why you care. Trust me honey, there are more guys where he came from. In fact, there are more guys that come from better"

Quinn stormed off looking not only hurt to be hearing these things from her best friend but also annoyed. Quinn knew Santana didn't understand because Santana had never been in love. Sure Santana had Puck, but he was just there to sustain her quota as top bitch in the school. They didn't have genuine feelings for each other.

Quinn was fairly certain she could never feel that way for anyone, which is why Santana didn't understand. Sometimes everything wasn't just about status and reputation. There were such a thing as feelings… something that was completely unknown to Santana. At least, that is what Quinn thought…

"Hey san!," Brittany yelled in a cheerful voice. "Have you seen Quinn? She has been looking sad all day. Like when I found out that Lord Tubbington has been smoking again. Did she find out bad news?"

"yeah, she found out that her boyfriend is a lima loser who looks like he is always constipated." Santana retorted with a little smirk on her face.

"San! That's not nice to say," Brittany's face suddenly turned into a frown.

"Britts, it's the truth. Im sorry, but the truth hurts sometimes. Im here to keep it real. But if it really makes you that upset, then I guess I could tone it down a little bit."

"Tone what down a bit? Weren't we just talking about you not picking on people so much?"

"Yeah Britt, I will try to keep the snarkiness down to a zero. But im not making any promises, especially when it comes to man hands. I mean have you seen the way she dresses? It's like a fantasy of a perverted Japanese business man with a very dark specific fetish."

"Yay! That's all I ask of you" Brittany smiled back whilist grabbing Santana into a super big hug.

Now, normally Santana would freak out over any type of contact like this, but with Brittany, it was different. They have been best friends ever since they joined the cheerios their freshman year. It may have only been one year since they have known each other, but they grew extremely close with an unbreakable bond. They were both dating star football players. Well up until recently, when Brittany decided that she liked being single better. And they did just about everything together. Everything with Brittany was different to Santana. She actually cared about her feelings and wanted to keep her happy. Santana never had many friends growing up, so she figured this was what it felt like to have a best friend. Little did she know that this was no ordinary friendship...

**Authors note: this is my first fan fic ever so hopefully I will get better with time. In the meanwhile, I would love some feedback. Also, I know this chapter is super short. I only made it that way so we could get a quick introduction to the characters. **


	2. Puck's Party

"hey sexy" puck grabbed Santanas ass as he turned her around and shoved his tounge down her throat. Santana let it happen as she saw a group of jealous girls pass by, but stopped as soon as they were out of sight.

"hey! So what is this I hear about you having a party tonight?"

"yeah! The rents are out of town for the whole weekend so Im throwing a bash tonight. Loads of alcohol, hot chi-"

He was cut off as Santana slapped his arm, not too pleased as what the rest of the sentence was going to be.

"Just kidding babe. You know you are the only one who can tame the puckasorous." Puck really was one cocky ass jock who thought he was the hottest shit in school. Luckily for Santana, that made him the perfect piece of arm candy.

"So blondie" Puck turned towards Brittany "are you coming tonight?"

Puck knew that this was a stupid question as soon as he said it. Brittany and Santana were attached at the hip. If a party was going on, then they would both be there…together.

Before Brittany could even answer, Santana chimed in "of course she is going!"

Brittany smiled over at Santana, although she was a little annoyed how Santana always made up her mind for her and spoke for her. Of course she was going to go anyways, but why couldn't she speak for herself?

"Brittany, you can come to my house after cheerio practice and we can get ready together. Help each other pick out something sexy."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" And with this, Brittany and Santana left to Cheerio practice as Puck left to football practice.

As Brittany and Santana stepped onto the field, they could hear the yells of their coach. "You think this is hard? I have hepatitis. That's hard!"

Shit! They were late. They would have been there sooner, but Brittany got lost. Santana turned around for one second and she was gone. Turns out she had been walking around the schools parking lot, wondering why there were so many cars parked on the football field.

"hurry up britt- we are late. Hopefully coach will go easy on us…" Santana's voice trailed as she already knew the answer to that.

Sue saw them trying to sneak in and immediately called them out. "Dumb and dumber, what do you think you are doing? Practice starts at 3pm sharp not 305!"

Turning to Brittany, she asked "Did you forget how to read your analog watch again?"

Santana butted in, "no its ummm" she tried thinking of an excuse "Britts time of month so yeah, we were in the ba-"

"That's enough sand bags. Im tired of hearing all of your excuses. Both of you, give me 100 pushups and thank me for not going harder on you as talking to you has been a colossal waste of my time."

Sue Sylvester was the only person that could cause Santana to stutter. Sues mission in life was to make the students life of McKinley a living hell and Santana knew it. With one stare, Sue could cause your whole life to go spiraling downward. Everything that Santana has been working for could be destroyed, so she tried her best to stay on her good side. Even if that did mean that she had to be her personal slave. Being on the top of the pyramid was totally worth it.

After cheerios practice was finally over, Brittany and Santana made their way back to Santana's house to get ready for Puck's "party of a lifetime," as puck called it.

"How about this one" Santana asked holding out one of her dresses for Brittany to try on.

"I don't know, isn't it a little bit slutty?"

"You gots to show off your goods Britt. You want to get another hot boyfriend, don't you? I told Puck to invite the new quarterback, Sam. He seems pretty hot, and you would look totally hot together. Dating the quarterback will do major things to your popularity."

"I don't know, San. Yeah, he is cute and all, but I'm not like you…. I don't really need this popularity."

"I don't NEED anything Britt," Santana was a little ticked off "but wanting to be popular is normal. In fact everyone wants to be popular. And the lucky ones- like us, get it!"

"I just mean that I don't really want a boyfriend right now," Brittany sort of lied. Granted she didn't want a boyfriend, but it was more than that. She didn't crave the popularity like Santana did. Sometimes she just liked staying in and watching movies with Santana. Going out to parties was fun, but it also got old at times.

"I have you and that is all that matters." Santana couldn't help but to smile at what Brittany was saying. She wasn't sure why, but it made her heart skip a beat.

Later that evening, they showed up to Pucks Party. They both decided that they would dress casual, besides, they looked hot in anything. They would be the ones to bring trash bags into style. Brittany was wearing short shorts with a green halter top that made her breasts pop with just the right amount of cleavage. Santana was wearing her skinny jeans with a loose fitting blue top that also showed the perfect amount of cleavage.

"You finally made it. Although you are an hour late" puck greeted Santana and Brittany with two glasses of vodka lemonade. Santana had always said that you should arrive to parties fashionably late. Even if it was your boyfriend who was throwing the party.

Santana grabbed her cup and took a sip as Brittany followed suit. The drink tasted like straight up lemonade, but she knew better. If there was one thing that Puck was good at, it was making drinks.

"yummy! I love lemonade" Brittany said as she gulped down the rest of her cup before Santana could stop her.

"Whoa Britts. This isn't just lemonade, there is vodka in here. And knowing Puck, probably a shit ton." Puck just grinned at this last statement.

Santana did not want to babysit Brittany during the party. It was well known that Brittany turned into a stripper when she drank a lot.

"Okieee San, Im just going to go get another drink, but I will just sip on this one." And with that she whisked off into the kitchen where she saw Quinn.

"Quinny!" Brittany was just a little bit too excited to see her.

"Hey Brittany…are you drunk already?" Quinn wasn't sure if she was drunk or if Brittany was just being her normal self. Besides her stripper side, drunk Brittany and sober Brittany were nearly the same.

"Of course not silly. Im just happy to see you. I haven't seen you like all day. Why weren't you at Cheerio practice?"

"I wasn't feeling well so I decided to leave a little bit early."

"Oh, is this because of Santana telling you that Finn is a Lima loser who will never grow to be anything bigger than that? Cause if so, then you should know that's probably false. My doctor told me that boys will continue to grow until they get into college, so I wouldn't worry." She said this with a smile on her face, as if there was nothing wrong with what she was saying.

Quinn couldn't help to chuckle at the complete adorableness and innocence that radiated off of Brittany. No matter how hard anyone tried, they just could not be mad at Brittany.

Just then, Santana walked in and noticed Quinn smiling to herself. "what's got you in a good mood? Finally realized that ogre isn't worth fighting for?"

"First of all _Satan_, he isn't that tall and secondly, no, I was just laughing at Brittany over here."

"¿Qué mierda es tu problema Quinn? tienes tantos problemas que tiene que dar lugar areírse de los demás para que se sienta mejor? No me gusta ... " Santana began ranting on in Spanish, which she did often when she became upset. She especially became territorial over Brittany.

"Santana! Shut up! Let me speak because quite frankly, I have no idea what the hell you are saying!" Quinn had to practically yell over Santana in order for her to shut up, but she finally got her to stop her ranting.

"Okay, so I wasn't laughing at Brittany. I was laughing because she made me smile at her adorableness."

Quinn was right, Brittany often did say adorable things. In fact, everything Brittany did was adorable.

"Awww Quinny thinks I'm adorable. Thanks Quinn, your arent too bad yourself" Brittany proceeded to say with a wink.

For a second Santana thought she felt something in the pit of her something. For just a split second, it felt like her stomach was on fire. Jealousy? No, Santana wasn't a jealous person. Even when girls were flirting with Puck, she didn't care. She only pretended to, but this was something that she never felt before.

Quickly Santana suppressed this feeling by finishing off the rest of her drink.

"So Brittany, it looks like you and I need more to drink" Santana said as she held up her empty cup.

"ohhh yeah. Shots! Please Sannnn can we do shots?"

Overhearing the words shots, Puck came into the kitchen when he saw Brittany, Santana, and Quinn all getting ready to down shots of tequila. "Did someone say shots?"

"Yes, we are all getting ready to take our first shots of the night. Care to join us?" Quinn commented.

"First shots of the night….no, no no. you are doing this all wrong." Puck had been scheming something up in his mind. Santana could tell by the look in his eyes, and she didn't know what it was, but she knew it couldn't be something good.

"Doing it wrong? Puck what do you mean. I think taking a shot is something that all of us are fully capable of doing."

"Quinn, come on now, we all know that the first shot that you do at a party must be a body shot."

At this, Quinn looked confused and Santana started to get annoyed.

"Body shots! Omg I have never done one before! I would love too!" Brittany was far too enthused at the suggestion made by Puck.

"Okay, great! Quinn, go ahead and lie down on your back and lift up your shirt."

"Whoa! I don't know what kind of game you are trying to play, but I am not amused and I will not be lifting up my shirt for YOUR amusement. Santana, your boyfriend is such a disgusting pig."

"Really Q, this is how you are supposed to do a body shot. Hence the name, body shot. If you are going to be such a prude, then Santana and I can go first. Go ahead babe, hop on the table and lift up your shirt."

By this time, they had a small crowd of people in the kitchen gathered around them and Santana obliged to Pucks request.

Lifting up her shirt, Santana's toned tanned abs were exposed to everyone. Her breathing was a little bit hitched as she had never done a body shot either. When the cold alcohol hit her stomach, she flinched a little. "Hold still babe," Puck tried to keep her from spilling the alcohol onto the floor. Then he proceeded to pour salt on the side of her neck and hand her a lime.

"What the fuck am I suppose to do with this lime?" Santana was beyond annoyed at this point. Mainly because Quinn was right, her boyfriend was acting like a disgusting pig.

"Put it in your mouth and just sit there. Don't worry babe, I will do the rest of the work. Alright here goes nothing." He leaned into her neck and started sucking where he had put the salt. Santana couldn't deny it, his tongue felt amazing against her neck. He then lowered his head lower to her stomach and began to quickly suck the alcohol so he could make his way to her mouth for the lime where he sucked on it before he pulled it out of her mouth.

"See it's not that hard to do. Alright, now it is Brittany's turn. Come on Quinn, hop up on the counter."

"ha yeah right Puck, I am out of here!" Quinn stormed off just as Santana was finishing cleaning up the stickiness of the alcohol that was left on her stomach.

"Wow, what a prude. Okay, well I guess Brittany can take a body shot off the good ole Puckasorous then."

Santana quickly interjected "Yeah right Puck. You are not about to get a boner from my best friend licking you up and down. She can do one off me. I'm already up here anyways."

With this, Santana lied back down as Puck poured more alcohol onto her stomach, even more than he had previously poured. When he went to go pour the salt onto Santana's neck, he had "accidentally" poured too much, causing some to fall into her cleavage without her knowing.

After everything was set up, Brittany lowered her head to Santana's neck and began to gently suck at her pulse point. Puck had poured a lot of salt and Brittany wanted to make sure that she was able to lick up every last grain of salt. After she was done with her attack on Santana's neck, she lowered her mouth to the salt that had escaped to Santana's cleavage.

This action took Santana by surprise and caused her to let out a silent moan. Luckily for her, the party was too loud for anyone to hear her muffled moans. Brittany took her time licking up every piece of salt that was stuck between Santana's perfectly shaped mounds before moving on to her stomach.

By the time Brittany got down to Santana's stomach, some of the alcohol had spilled out of her belly button due to her breathing that was frantic more so now then it had been with Puck.

Santana didn't understand why she was so nervous. Even more, she didn't understand why her muscles in her abs were starting to clench. It was a feeling unlike any other and it got her worried. Sure, it felt good…great, even amazing but somewhere deep down, she knew she shouldn't be feeling like this.

All of a sudden Santana felt something on her mouth…it was Brittany trying to suck the lime out of her mouth. Another moan escaped from Santana's mouth as Brittany finished sucking the juice from the lime and pulled her head away from Santana.

"Damn babe, that was just about the sexiest thing that I have ever seen. You know what would be even hotter? One word…threesome. How about you say Brittany, you and I turn this into a private party upstairs."

Santana just rolled her eyes and hoped off the counter as she went to the bathroom to clean up the sticky mess. She was in there for a few seconds when she heard a knock at the door.

"Go away Puck!; I'm tired of your douche remarks for one night."

Without answering, the door opened and Santana turned to see Brittany staring at her with her perfect blue eyes. "Hey, I thought I would come by and see if you needed help cleaning up or anything."

"ummm no Britt, its okay. I got it. Just a little bit of stickyness from the mess of alcohol that Puck poured all over me."

With sad eyes, Brittany gave an apology.

"Sorry? What for?"

"Well I guess I didn't do a good job of cleaning you up. I mean like, with my tounge…" she look around a little awkwardly "I tried being as gentle as possible with my sucking. I could tell that you weren't really comfortable with doing that by the way your stomach tensed up."

Shit she could feel my stomach muscles tense up, Santana thought to herself before she spoke. "No, it wasn't your fault. You did it really well…. I actually liked it." _Did I really just admit that outloud?_

"Awww yay Sanny so I wasn't bad. I thought I was going to be bad and then you would hate me and not want me to do it again." With this, Brittany hugged her best friend and then left the bathroom for Santana to clean up.

_Wait a second, did Brittany just say she wanted to do it again? That would be nice. No, wait. That wouldn't be nice. That would be weird. She is my best friend and best friends don't… do this. Or do they? I have never really had a best friend, let alone a friend. Well, besides Quinn, but she doesn't count because I have known her since forever. Am I…no I'm not… I cant be….gay. I have a boyfriend, and a hot one at that. Although he is extremely annoying and Brittany, she is everything good in this world. And she smells like heaven with her long sexy toned legs-what am I saying? Im going to need some time to figure this out…_


End file.
